Sentimientos Encontrados
by blossXbrick
Summary: Estaba segura que por fin me declararía, estaba muy segura...esta mañana todo fue perfecto, aunque no me agrade Miku, pero la mañana fue perfecta...hasta que, ¿Qué hace mi querido Kaito besando a Miku?, Escapo, Luka-senpai...no llore..., vaya esta lluvia..., ¡Oh rayos me resfrié! Después de una semana ya me repuse, Luka-senpai se fue. No el mejor summary, pero entren y Lean.


**Este One-Shot esta dedicado a mi amiga Cinthya que esta de cumpleaños hoy y le prometi hacerle este one-shot, espero que les guste…aunque la pareja no exista.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

_**One-Shot**_

**Teto P.O.V**

Esta vez si que lo lograré, eh estado ocultando mis sentimientos desde hace ya 3 años…por fin, me confesaré…pero es que…¿Por qué cada vez que lo veo mi garganta se seca y no puedo decirle lo que siento? Además siempre esta esa chica…Miku…cerca de él, es que acaso no puedo estar con mi preciado Kaito…

-¡Oh! Ohayo Teto-chan.-Kaito me mira con una sonrisa.

-O-ohayo Kaito-kun.-Me sonrojo y trato de pedirle que vayamos juntos, pero la roba chicos de largas coletas se acerca.

-Baka.-Miku le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué todos los días me pegas? Neee…¿Será que acaso gustas de este hombre perfección, de este Dios con hermosura y sexualidad incontrolable?-Kaito hizo una puse que a mi pareció muy sexy.

-…Hentai…-Miku le dio una patada en la entrepierna y salió corriendo.

-Ah…-Kaito ahogó un grito de dolor y lo ayude a pararse.

-Miku es muy mala contigo, pobre de ti…¿Verdad?-Kaito me miro con un pequeño sonrojo debido al mutuo acercamiento.

-Ah…s-si…-Quito la mirada, que mal, me encanta ver esos ojos azules.

-Una combinación perfecta.-Luka, la profesora inteligente y callada de la clase de Español, su hermoso cabello rosa y sus ojos verduzcos marinos, es una Diosa.-Rojo y Azul…harían pareja.-Un chico de cabellos rubios apareció atrás de ella.

-Luka-senpai.-Luka le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

-No me llames así, sabes que odio que me llames así…L-Len...-La joven se sonrojo y siguió su camino y el chico rubio la siguió.

-Lo siento, esto para ti es incómoda.-Kaito trato de separarse.

-No importa, así estoy bien…-Un gran sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas y la imagen de un beso perfecto apareció en mi mente.

-¿Vamos?-Kaito me tomo de la mano y con delicadeza me alzo.

-S…Si-Así nos fuimos, tomados de la mano.

El timbre de la salida sonó, recogí mis cosas y muy feliz iba tarareando una canción cuando pase por un pasillo oscuro que me llamo mucho la atención…verifique que nadie me viera y cuando estaba a punto de doblar en la última esquina…veo a mi amado Kaito besándose con Miku…mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y salgo corriendo, por suerte nadie me vio.

-E-estaba tan feliz y ahora…los veo…besándose.-Tropiezo con alguien y no lo soportó más y me dejo caer totalmente al suelo a llorar.

-Ara…Teto-chan…¿Qué te paso?-Reconocí la voz de la profesora Luka.

-L-Luka-senpai…yo los vi…besándose, yo los vi…tantos años…a-amándolo…p-para ahora darme cuenta…q-que al él le gusta…M-Miku…-Me abrazo a la profesora y noto como gotas cristalinas caen en mi cabello y abro mis ojos, en todo este tiempo no los había abierto, me encuentro a la profesora Luka llorando.

-Que lástima…yo también vi a la persona que amaba besándose con otra chica.-Me sorprendo pues, a la profesora Luka no le gustara Kaito ¿o sí?.-No es Kaito…creerás que soy una pedófila o rubacuna…pero no sé cuando este sentimiento empezó a ganarme…-La profesora me abrazó y ambas tristes y llorando, lamentándonos por nuestro terrible rechazo…fuimos a casa de ella.

-Esto es raro…Es la primera vez que usted se libera con un estudiante.-Ella me mira con los ojos hinchados de llorar y una sonrisa triste.

-Es que me siento tan mal…que hablaría hasta con un árbol si fuera necesario.-Luka trajo dos tazas de té y las bebimos tranquilas.

-Así es la vida, ¿No?-Luka termino su taza y me miro.

-La verdad es que…me dieron un puesto en otro país…en Estados Unidos y aún no eh dado la respuesta, pero…creo que con este dolor para ser ya una mujer, creo que me pego muy fuerte y es mejor que me vaya…estarán mejor sin mi.-Mire a Luka y ella me miro con una sonrisa forzada.

-Yo la extrañare…-La abracé fuerte y llore un poco, la verdad en la clase de Español me va muy bien, una clase que adoro ya que con la Profesora Luka ella la hace interesante y no aburrida, en lo que uno falla ella lo ayuda, ella es como la Profesora que sabe lo que pensamos, enserio la extrañaré.

Paso una semana que fui a clases ya que mientras regresaba de la casa de la profesora, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y me moje, por ende…me resfrié, tuve tiempo de mejorarme y sanar un poco las heridas de mi corazón.

Me levante, me di una ducha, me vestí, desayune y corrí camino al colegio, cuando llegue y me instalé pocos minutos después sonó la campana y el gordo y viejo director viene con una cara triste.

-Jóvenes tengo un anuncio que hacer…Su profesora de Español, Megurine Luka…se fue a Estados Unidos, a cambio de ella otra profesora les dará Español.-El Director trago saliva.-Ella viene de Estados Unidos…ella es Momoko Akatsutsumi.-La puerta se corrió dejando mostrar a un mujer de la misma edad que la Profesora Luka, de cabello largo y rojizo, tez blanca y ojos…rosados, vaya que es hermosa, me recuerda a la Profesora.

-Soy Akatsutsumi Momoko, encantada de conocerlos…espero que nos llevemos bien.-La joven sonrió haciendo que varios chicos babearan y obvio las zorras de la clase, se enojarán…pero el resto de las chicas como yo, la vimos con emoción y la clase comenzó, no fue tan aburrida…solo un poco.

-Teto-chan…perdona lo de hace una semana…no sabía que Miku…-Kaito se había acercado y yo solo lo escuche y le regale una sonrisa falsa.

-No te preocupes, ya paso, estoy bien…nada me paso, espero que sean felices juntos.-Aunque esas palabras de dolieron un poco salí de allí tan rápido como pude y cuando tuve una distancia razonable del salón de clases, respire hondo.

-Hola.-Escuche la voz de alguien y ahogue un grito de sorpresa, me volteo y es Len.

-Ah eres tú…¿Qué pasa?-Len mira un tanto extraño.

-¿Qué le paso a Luka-senpai? ¡Se que tu sabes!-Y Allí caí en cuenta…a Luka le gustaba o le gusta Len.

-Mira…hace una semana, el viernes…ella vio a la persona que le gusta besarse con otra chica y eso le rompió el corazón muy feo ya que ella amaba a esa persona demasiado…y para olvidarla se fue a Estados Unidos…¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?-Lo encare con el ceño fruncido, es que me da coraje ver como viene así de la nada.

-¿Quién es esa persona?-Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba afirmarla, lo vi en su mirada.

-Tú.-Regresé al salón de clases y después Len, pero esta vez traía su fleco tapándole los ojos y su expresión era seria.

Sonó el timbre del receso y estaba en la azotea comiendo sola, cuando Kaito se acerca a mi todo sonrojado.

-Estás equivocada.-Lo miro extrañada por su extraña respuesta.

-¿En qué?-Dejo de comer mi bento y lo miro.

-No me gusta Miku, la besé…porque le tengo un gran aprecio y lo confundí con amor, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta a quien amo de verdad.-Rodé los ojos y me dedique a comer mi bento.

-¿Y esa persona es?-No lo mire, pregunte sin interés, no me interesaba mucho, ¿Rin? Me lo imaginaría pero ella está con Len.

-Tú.-Lo miro sorprendida y él me roba un beso y me sonrojo más…mi corazón empieza a palpitar muy fuerte y lágrimas corren de mis ojos.-Te amo, Teto-chan.-Me sonrojo más y no lo aguanto y lo abrazo, después de todo no lo puedo olvidar.

-Te amo, Kaito-kun.-Lo beso y mi interior se llena de felicidad, cuando nos separamos veo una sombra y volteo y es la profesora nueva de Españo, Momoko.

-Momoko-senpai…-Me asusto y ella sonríe.

-Tranquila, yo ayude a Shion a ver lo que en verdad siente.-Ella sonrió y no dude en abrazarla.

-Usted me recuerda mucho a Luka-senpai.-Sonrió y lloro un poco, ya que extraño a Luka-senpai.

-Somos primas.-Escucho la voz de Luka y me volteo y esta ella sonriendo.

-Luka-senapi, volví porque aún tengo algunas cosas por hacer.-Sonrió y miro a Momoko.

-Arigato, Momoko.-Momoko asiente y le señala con la mirada a Luka.

-¿Eh?...-Todos vemos como Len y Rin se besaban más allá sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero Len estaba llorando.

-Jovencitos, este no es lugar para andar haciendo cosas indebidas.-Tanto Momoko, Kaito y yo nos sorprendemos por el tono de voz de Luka.

-Luka-senpai.-Rin se asusto y salió corriendo.

-Luka…-Len empezó a llorar más y Luka se fue.

Todos nos fuimos, pero Kaito y yo íbamos agarrados de la mano y Miku nos vio.

-Felicidades.-Ella sonrió y se fue tarareando su canción favorita "World is Mine".

-Supongo que casi todo termina bien.-Kaito sonríe y me besa, yo le correspondo gustosa.

-Si…-Sonrió muy feliz y miro el cielo por las ventanas del colegio.-Gracias…Kami-sama.-Una lágrima de alegría corre por mi mejilla.

-Te amo.-Ambos decimos al mismo tiempo.

_**Después de todo, rojo y azul son una perfecta combinación.**_

**Fin**

**Muy corto lo sé, pero no tuve mucho tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y más a ti Cinthya o Dickory5 jeje, nos vemos. **

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
